


We'll still defeat him. Together.

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: After Hero's Day, the effects linger.





	We'll still defeat him. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON TWO
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT NINO AND ALYA PLEASE MY SHIPPER HEART IS DYING HNNNN.

Marinette was worried and she’d never felt this strongly about it. Normally, something always relaxed her or fixed the thing making her anxious like magic, but it wasn’t happening today.

After the large battle against Hawk Moth and the other akumatized, Marinette felt guilty. Of course, she knew the battle wasn’t her fault, but other parts were. Like Alya diving in front of Nino to protect him.

Marinette could still see it and she knew that was her fault, along with Nino getting akumatized after.

It was dangerous, revealing their identities to each other. It put them in danger. It put the world in danger.

Marinette sighed and stood from her desk, looking over to Tikki, who was munching on a cookie. “Tikki, patrol time.”

“Okay Marinette!” The kwami finished her snack and allowed her to transform.

Now Ladybugified, she headed out onto the balcony and off into the night.

When Ladybug landed on the bridge before the Eiffel Tower, she took a deep breath. She hated to admit it, but she’d developed a tense feeling about the tower. She saw the battle, the akumas. She felt the fear that, at the time, she’d buried under bravery flood her.

“You feel it too.” Chat Noir asked, suddenly at her side. Ladybug yelped and turned, yo-yo poised. “Sorry, my Lady. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s okay, Chat.” Ladybug took a slow breath and put the yo-yo back in place. “I guess I’m just a little tense. The battle was only yesterday, after all.”

“I get it. I’m worried too.” Chat smiled brightly at her. “But, we’ll conquer it together, like we always do.”

“As partners.” Ladybug returned his smile, no longer tense. “Any ideas on who Hawkmoth is? We finally saw him in person.”

“I wish I did, but all I have are more questions.” Chat moved toward the tower and she followed.

“Same here. Especially with that large bug.” Ladybug frowned. “Of course, this means Lila is back in the city as well. Volpina can be called into action at any time.”

“You and Lila really don’t get along, do you?” Chat asked.

“Not particularly.” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and pulled herself onto the tower, Chat close behind with his own weapon.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with claws.” Chat tossed her a warm smile and received a dirty look in return. “Me-ouch LB.”

“Sorry, Kitty. I guess I’m just not in a playful mood today.” She relaxed and smiled calmly. “So, Carapace and Rena Rouge.”

“You never did tell me about that.” Chat took a seat on the railing, facing away from the sky and keeping his eyes on her. “I assume you revealed their identities?”

“To each other, yes.” Ladybug wrinkled her nose. “I couldn’t wait to get them apart, so I had to.”

“Well, that’s not your fault. You had to do it for Paris.” Chat gestured to the world around them. “This whole place? You kept it safe. I like to think I helped out a bit too.”

“Of course you helped, Chat.” Ladybug smiled cheerfully. She was feeling better already. “I think Al...Rena Rouge knew already. Carapace was clueless though.”

“Rena is pretty good at being a superhero, so I’m not surprised.” Chat flexed his fingers. “I understand the guilt though, and why we really can’t reveal ourselves to each other.”

“You do?” Ladybug was surprised. Chat had wanted to know who she was more than anything.

“Yeah. I mean, look at Chloe! Her weakness was used against her and Rena called her by her civilian name mid fight.” Chat shrugged. “I didn’t really see how dangerous it could be, but I do now. Before we started being heroes, I wouldn’t have really gotten it. But, now I have people I want to protect.”

“I understand that.” Ladybug caught sight of an Adrien poster in the distance. “It’s like that girl Alya who runs the Ladyblog. Hawkmoth could use her as a weakness whenever he wants. She’s a big figure in the Ladybug and Chat Noir world.”

“He could do a lot of things, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir called her attention back to him. “We’ll still defeat him. Together.”

“Thanks Chat.” Ladybug offered him a large smile and subconsciously touched her earrings. “You know I trust you, right? That I would tell you my identity if I knew we’d still be safe?”

“Of course. We trust each other. Our transformation in the sewer proved that.” Chat wrinkle his nose. “Let’s try to avoid going down their again, though. It smells worse than Plagg’s cheese.”

“Agreed.” They chuckled and Ladybug looked over at the moon. “It’s so quiet tonight.”

“Quiet for Paris.” Chat looked around as well. “Still beautiful.”

“What, no pun about me being beautiful?” Ladybug teased.

“You’re always gorgeous, my Lady.” Chat tossed her a boyish grin and Ladybug felt her cheeks warm.

“I should probably continue my patrol.” Ladybug swallowed. “Where were you off to anyway, Kitty?”

“Felt cooped up in my house.” Chat climbed down and stretched.

“Not getting into trouble I hope.” Ladybug knocked his bell with her finger. “I have to report suspicious alley cats!”

“Cats honor!” He saluted her.

“Go home and get some sleep, Kitty.” Ladybug yawned. “I’ll be doing the same soon.”

“See you tomorrow M’Ladybug.” Chat launched himself off into the night.

Ladybug, true to her word, continued her patrol. Only, now that she’d talked it all out to the one person who understood, she was in a much better mood. Smile on her face, she landed back on the balcony of her house in no time at all.

She checked the room first before dropping inside and releasing the transformation. Tikki flew out and yawned in unison with Marinette.

“Ready for bed, Tikki?” Marinette changed quickly as Tikki sought out a snack.

“Are you, Marinette? You don’t look well.” Tikki flew back, cookie in hand. She halved it and offered the bigger half to Marinette. “Here, you need it too.”

“Thanks Tikki.” The miraculous holder accepted it and crawled up into her bed. “I think I’m just worried about Hawk Moth. I’ll be fine after I relax a bit.”

“I hope so. You’re important to us all, Marinette.” They finished their snack and laid down.

“You’re important too Tikki.”


End file.
